1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communicating apparatus in which communication obstacle information is stored in the case where a communication obstacle occurs.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, an information processing equipment having a radio communicating function is used in a distribution industry or the like, thereby enabling works to be efficiently executed. As shown in FIG. 9, for example, in such a system, an information processing equipment A having a radio communicating function transmits and receives data to/from an information processing equipment B having a radio communicating function in a wireless manner.
In those information processing equipment, the base station side (information processing equipment A here) is constructed by a desk top type radio equipment, an information processing equipment, and the like as shown in FIG. 14. In many cases, the terminal station side (information processing equipment B here) has a portable structure of a light weight and a small size or an integrated type structure as shown in FIG. 8.
On the other hand, in the case where it is necessary to further efficiently execute radio data communication due to an increase in radio data communication amount or an enlargement of a range which needs the communication, as shown in FIG. 10, there is also a system such that one or more information processing equipment B.sub.1 to B.sub.N each having a radio communicating function are connected to a base station A and the (1-to-N) data communication is executed.
An example of a style which is actually used will now be described. In case of managing the stocks of various kinds of articles in a warehouse of the distribution industry, a manager of the base station A requests a specific operator who carries the information processing equipment B having the radio communicating function and who exists in the warehouse to report a situation such as the number of stocks of the designated article or the like. On the other hand, the operator moves to the location of the designated article and confirms the number of stocks or the like and transmits data to the base station A.
There is a case where during the execution of the data transmission and reception between the information processing equipment B having the radio communicating function and the base station A, an obstacle such that the transmission and reception are suddenly stopped or the like occurs due to the movement of the information processing equipment B, a topographical reason of the transmitting location, or the like.
In this instance, in the information processing equipment B and the base station A, the obstacle information which is generated during the communication is recorded by a process prepared in an operating system (OS) as a fundamental software for control of each equipment or the application program.
Ordinarily, as for the communication obstacle information, in both of the information processing equipment B and the base station A, the time-elapsed changes of the operation, state, and operating situation of a computer (CPU) at that time point are held in a memory device and are used as information of the management and operation situations of a system constructed by those equipment.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, there is a limitation in the communication obstacle information which can be held because of a limitation of the memory size of the above information processing equipment.
As an application program to use the information processing equipment, a complicated program which can manage and process the communication obstacle information must be prepared.
In case of performing the data communication in a wireless manner between the host computer and the terminal, as shown in FIG. 17, there is also a system such that by connecting a plurality of base stations to the host computer, the host computer and the plurality of terminals can simultaneously communicate in a wireless manner. As a method of connecting them, the terminal transmits a connection request to an arbitrary base station and the base station responds to the connection request by a confirmation of the connection.
However, in the case where the terminal generated the connection request to an arbitrary base station so as to be connected to the host computer, when the base station is communicating with the other terminal, there is no response. In this case, the terminal times out and generates the connection request to another base station. Now, even if the connection succeeds, since the connection with the first base station has failed, there is a drawback such that it takes an additional time which is needed for connection by only the time which was required for the time-out. If the connection at the second and subsequent times also fails, it takes a further time.